Revenge is Sweet
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: TT/DW **Mark/Robbie** On the way to the studio, Mark and Robbie find a gateway to another world. There they meet a man who is trying to get them back home. But he is wanted by the planet's people and because of this all three of them are at danger. Plus, there's a reason why the people of the planet are living under ground.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi again! I'm back. I have to say, I have had this written for ages and have already put it on LJ and wasn't sure whether or not to put it up on here. But, as you can see, I've finally done just that. I hope it's all right. I haven't really written DW for a while and so I'm a tad rusty. **_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely fiction and [obviously] did not happen. If it did, I'm pretty sure Nasa would have picked something up about it and I'm pretty sure the news would have seen the TARDIS on the side of the street. :D_

* * *

"Hey Mark, hurry up already. We're supposed to be in the studio in ten minutes!" Robbie shouted up the stairs where he knew Mark was still getting ready.

"I'm coming just give me a minute." Mark said from inside the bathroom. Robbie walked up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom door.

A minute later, Mark appeared in the doorway, fully dressed and ready to go. He smiled at Robbie and Robbie smiled back at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." Mark apologised, but Robbie just rolled his eyes. This happened every time. Mark would always spend too much time in the bathroom. Robbie didn't quite understand it, but it was Mark and Robbie wouldn't have him any other way.

"Mark, I'd be worried if you spent less time in there." Robbie grinned at him and Mark stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to Robbie's lips before making his way down the stairs, closely followed by Robbie.

Mark made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowel before making his way back to the front door and waited for Robbie. Robbie walked up to him a second later and grabbed his coat. Mark quickly ran to the kitchen again to get rid of the banana peel and jogged back to the front door just as Robbie opened it and the two of them stepped out of the house together, closing the door behind them.

...

As Mark and Robbie walked down the street towards the studio, they didn't notice the wind pick up and a blue box appear right behind them, down an alleyway they had just passed. However, just as they passed yet another alleyway, Mark noticed a sudden flash of light come from the other end. He stopped and turned to look down the alleyway, Robbie right beside him. He, too, looked down the alleyway with Mark.

"Mark, what is it?" Robbie asked worried that Mark was starting to lose it slightly.

"I think there's something down there." Mark said and started to make his way down the alley.

"Mark, for God's sake, we have to get to the studio. We're already late as it is and Gaz'll kill us if we're too late." Robbie said, trying to pull Mark back to him. Though, if he was honest, going down there to investigate sounded very interesting, but he knew that they had to get to the studio to make a start on writing for the new album.

"Come on, Rob, where's your sense of adventure gone? And besides, what if someone's in trouble?" Mark said. Robbie thought for a moment before finally giving in.

"Oh all right, you win. Gaz is going to kill us though when we finally get to the studio."

"So what? We can just tell him we over slept." Mark said as he and Robbie walked down the alley.

"Yeah, cos that's gonna work." Robbie mumbled as he walked with Mark at his side.

...

The Doctor landed with a thud. He had detected a signal which was definitely something out of the ordinary. He had detected a gateway to another planet and he was worried about what would happen if someone found it before he did. He had no idea where it led to and so he had no idea whether or not it was safe. There was no way the Doctor was going to let an innocent person get hurt because they didn't know what they were doing. Sometimes he found humans so ignorant that it amazed him. Out of all the planets he had been to, Earth was one of those who hadn't quite caught up with the rest of the universe. But it was because of this that the Doctor found humans so much more innocent than some of the other species he had come across and he liked that. Though, he had seen the future and was worried about where the human race was starting to head.

Grabbing his coat, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and used his sonic screwdriver to locate the signal. He ran where the sonic told him to and soon found himself down a dark alleyway. He slowed down as he made his way down the alley. As he walked down, he began to hear the voices of two northern lads coming from the end of the alley. They sounded familiar, but the Doctor had no idea why. That didn't matter, though; all that mattered was making sure that these two were safe and well.

The Doctor could see the light coming from the end of the alley and knew that that was not a good thing. As he neared, he could hear one of the two men beginning to get slightly nervous and the Doctor couldn't help but fear what the other one was doing.

"Mark, come back. You don't know what it is. What's got into you all of a sudden?" The Doctor heard the man say. The other man replied calmly.

"Rob, it's just a light, there's nothing to worry about. And honestly, nothing's got into me. Promise you." The other man replied. "Now come on, why don't we see what's causing the light."

"All right, fine." The Doctor picked up the pace and began to sprint down the alleyway, hoping to stop the two men from doing anything stupid. As he approached the two men, he could see them walking into the light and the Doctor ran faster before calling out.

"Stop!" He shouted, but it was already too late. Both men had disappeared into the light and the Doctor had no other choice but to go through himself to make sure that they were all right. If he didn't know what was on the other side of that gateway, then sure as hell those two didn't.

...

Mark and Robbie made their way into the light, but instead of finding something on the cold ground behind it, they found themselves in the middle of a desert. It was hot and dry and both Robbie and Mark found themselves taking off their jackets after only a minute of arrival. They both looked around at their surroundings, slowly taking steps forward into the unknown.

"Wh... How the hell have we gotten here?" Robbie asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, but we certainly aren't in Manchester anymore." Mark said also looking up.

"Is it me, or is there something strange about the sky?" Robbie said. In the sky he could see what looked like two moons, plus the sky was more of a green colour then it was back home. Forget not being in Manchester anymore, Robbie didn't even think they were in England.

"No, there's definitely something strange about that sky." Mark replied. "Where are we?"

"You two! You need to come back now." The two of them turned around to see another man standing in the sand. He was wearing a low brown trench coat with a brown suit and converses on his feet. His brown hair was spiky and all over the place. He stood and looked at the two of them, gesturing for them to come over to him. However, Mark and Robbie stayed where they were. "Come on, you have to get out of here." The strange man shouted at them. It was then that Mark and Robbie decided that they should follow what this man was telling them.

As they walked up to him, they could see that this man was about that same age as the two of them, but Mark could see something in his deep brown eyes that told him he had seen a lot more than you would think. This man had old eyes and Mark wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He didn't know whether Robbie thought the same thing, but knowing him, he probably hadn't even noticed.

"Do you know where we are?" Mark asked standing in front of the man, who, he noticed, was a lot taller than him. Though, Mark had expected that.

"No I don't, but I know we need to get out of here. That gateway shouldn't be there and I'm worried that this planet isn't safe." The man in the suit replied. Robbie and Mark just looked at him as if he had gone mental.

"What the hell are you on about? What do you mean: 'this gateway' and 'this planet'? Who the hell are you?" Robbie asked.

"I'm the Doctor and you two just went through a gateway in the universe and are now standing on a different planet." The man – or the Doctor – told them.

"What?!" Both Mark and Robbie said at exactly the same time, not quite believing what this man was telling them. Just how the hell had they gone through a gateway into another world? None of this was making any sense and it was making their heads hurt. Surely this had to all be a dream? Surely there was no way on Earth (make that no way in the universe) that this was real? This sort of thing only happened in the movies, not in real life and certainly not to two ordinary (well...) men.

"Look, can I explain on the other side of the gateway before we all get trapped with no way back?" The Doctor asked, desperate for the two of them to stop asking him questions so they could get a move on out of here.

"Right, yes, sorry." Mark said and he and Robbie followed the Doctor back through the gateway.

Only to find that the gateway was no longer there.

"No, no this can't be happening." The Doctor said running a hand through his thick hair. He began to pace where the gateway had once been and while doing so, he got out some sort of stick and began to wave it around. Mark and Robbie watched in fear at what had just happened. Could they no longer get home?

"Doctor?" Mark asked in a timid voice. The Doctor turned to face the little man standing just behind him. "Are we stuck here?" he asked fearing that the answer was going to be 'yes'.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor said gravely. "But don't worry, I'll think of something. I'll try and get us back. But to do that, I'm gonna need your help. So first thing's first: why do I think I know you from somewhere?" The Doctor asked not liking the fact that he couldn't place where he had seen the two of them from.

"I'm Robbie, this is Mark. We're in the band 'Take That'." Robbie said pointing to him and Mark in turn.

"Oh, of course! I knew I recognised you from somewhere. Mark Owen and Robbie Williams, how could I forget?" The Doctor said as everything clicked into place. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the two of them and both Robbie and Mark felt a little awkward.

"Yeah, that's us." Robbie said with a little wave, still feeling slightly awkward. "Now that that's cleared up, can we please figure out a way to get home? We were kinda on the way to a studio to meet the others." Robbie said, wanting to cut the chat and skip to the part where they get home.

"Shit! Rob, the others! What if we never get home? They'll think we've just disappeared." Mark said looking at Robbie with fear in his eyes. Robbie could see that instantly and brought Mark into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll get home soon enough." Robbie whispered to him before letting him go.

"Right," the Doctor said suddenly. "Let's start by finding out where the hell we are." He said. "Come on." The Doctor began to walk through the sand and Robbie and Mark had to run to catch him up. The three of them then walked in the sand, looking at their surroundings. The Doctor, all the while, trying to figure out where they were and what the gateway was for. He had a suspicion that, whatever they found on this planet, it wasn't likely to be anything good.

...

Not too far away, buried deep in the ground, a captain watched as the Doctor and two humans made their way across the sand. The captain knew it was time. Time for the Doctor to die after what he had done to their planet. For it was his fault that they were hidden underground after the surface became unsafe for the species. If they couldn't live a life on the surface of the planet where they belonged, then the captain didn't see why the Doctor deserved to be alive at all. And if his two companions died along the way, then so be it.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them continued to walk through the sand for ages. The heat was starting to get unbearable now and Mark felt like there was no air in the atmosphere at all.

"Can anyone see any shade?" Mark asked after a bit. The Doctor and Robbie turned to look at him, they, too, were sweating like mad, but they didn't seem to be struggling as much as Mark was.

"Sorry, Mark, I can't see anything. You OK?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just so hot and I'm finding it difficult to breathe now." Mark said. "The air's just so thin." Robbie went over to him and put an arm around Mark's shoulders.

"Doctor, surely there must be somewhere where there's shade." Robbie said, he was worried about Mark now.

"We'll keep a look out, but we have to keep going." The Doctor said. "Robbie, look after Mark." He told him and Robbie nodded. He didn't need telling to look after Mark; he would have done it anyway.

They continued to make their way across the sand. The Doctor and Robbie looked around, trying to see anything that could mean shade. Mark, however, was continuing to struggle and was getting increasingly tired. All he wanted to do was sit down and try and catch his breath. He didn't understand how he was the only one struggling. Maybe this was a sign telling him that he needed to start working out with Gary and Robbie.

"Mark, you OK?" Robbie asked. Mark's head was slowly making its way to Robbie's shoulder as Robbie kept his arm around Mark's shoulders. He could see the smaller man struggling more and more and all he wanted to do was find somewhere for Mark where he could get some rest.

"Huh?" Mark looked up at Robbie. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the air is so thin and it's so hot." Mark said.

"I know, try and take shallow breaths or something that might work." Robbie told him. Mark nodded and did what Robbie said. It helped a little bit, but not a lot.

"Do you reckon anything lives here?" Mark wondered after a while.

"I dunno, I don't know how they could." Robbie said.

"No there's life on this planet." The Doctor said from where he was walking just a head of Mark and Robbie. "I've been here before. I know I have. Except last time I was here, the place was covered in buildings and there were people everywhere. Plus a lot less sand. Though, they were fighting with their environment at the time and I did what I could to stop things from going to pear shaped." The Doctor said. He looked around at where they were again. "However, I don't think that what I did has worked."

"I'll say." Robbie said. The he realised something. "Hold on, you've been here before?" He asked. "When?"

"Not that long ago. Must have been last month at some point, but obviously we're in the future." The Doctor said, not realising that behind him, Mark and Robbie were looking at him as if he had gone mental.

"What?" Mark said. He wanted to know, just as much as Robbie did, about who this man was. There was something weird about him and Mark wondered why that was.

"Look, let's just try and find something other than sand and then I'll answer any questions you have." The Doctor told them. He knew that Mark and Robbie were full of questions, but right now, he couldn't be doing with a Q&A session.

They walked on for a while longer. The sight of sand and nothing else was starting to get boring now and all Mark and Robbie wanted to see was home. They didn't like it here one bit. They weren't built for this kind of heat. If it had been raining, it would have felt a bit more like home.

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and Mark and Robbie very nearly bumped into the back of him.

"What is it?" Mark asked, his head now resting on Robbie's shoulder and his eyes were half closed.

"Whoa," Robbie said looking at where the Doctor was looking. Mark opened his eyes and brought his head off Robbie's shoulder so he could see why they had stopped. As he did, he began to see what it was that was in front of them. Right in front of them was what looked like a metal gate in the middle of nowhere. The three of them looked at it as if it was a strange object to them all.

They slowly walked up to the gate and sat that it was almost guarding what looked like a hole in the ground. There was a metal hatch and the Doctor bent down, pulled out his sonic and opened the hatch.

"What is that thing?" Robbie asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor replied as the hatch opened and the Doctor removed the metal on the top. He looked down the hole and Mark and Robbie did the same. There was a ladder leading down into the ground and it was dark, making it almost impossible to see what was down there.

"What on Earth...?" Robbie said quietly to himself. "What's down there then?" He asked the Doctor.

"No idea," the Doctor answered.

"Can we go down?" Mark asked. "It looks like the only way we're going to get out of this sun." Mark was feeling slightly sick now and he was worried that he might have managed to get heatstroke. The Doctor looked at Mark and saw that he was clearly in need of getting out of the sun.

"OK," The Doctor said. He then began to climb down the ladder into the unknown. Mark followed him, worried that he was going to fall off or something. Robbie wasn't far behind him, but as they continued their decent into the darkness, Mark could no longer see him.

"Rob?" Mark asked. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. You OK?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, any idea how far until we reach the bottom?"

"No,"

"Mark, jump off the ladder." Mark heard the Doctor say from below.

"What?! Are you mental? I'm not jumping!" Mark told him.

"Just trust me, you won't hurt yourself." Mark let out the remaining air in his lungs before letting go of the ladder and falling to the ground.

He didn't fall very far, but he landed funny and let out a small yelp.

"Mark? You OK?" He heard Robbie ask worriedly.

"I'm fine," Mark replied as he stood up in the dark. "Doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The Doctor told him, it was pitch black and no-one could see anything. "Robbie, jump down now." The Doctor told him, knowing that he was near the bottom now.

"OK," Robbie said. "Watch out below." He called as he let go of the ladder. As he let go, the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver so they could use it as a torch. Just as he turned it on, he heard the sound of Robbie landing and Mark yelping. He shone the sonic on them and found the two of them on the floor. Robbie had managed to land on Mark, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow," Mark said.

"I did say watch out below." Robbie told him.

"I couldn't see a thing!" Mark said. "Can you please get off me, I'm being squashed." Mark said.

"No, I'm staying here." Robbie said with a grin.

"Rob, I can't breathe and you're hurting me. I think you forget I'm only little." Mark said.

"All right, I'm getting off." Before he did, Robbie placed a kiss to Mark's lips before getting off the smaller man below him. "And for the record, no-one can forget that you're only little." Once Robbie was standing up, he pulled Mark up as well and the two of them made their way to where the Doctor was now standing.

They looked around at where they were now that they could see. It looked like some sort of tunnel. The Doctor was standing in front of what looked like the door. Mark and Robbie couldn't work out whether he was inspecting the door or just looking at it for the hell of it.

"Where are we?" Robbie asked. The Doctor turned round to look at them.

"I think we may have found out where the residents live." The Doctor said. He pressed something on the wall and the door opened, revealing the next part of the tunnel.

It was the same as the one they were currently standing in, except this tunnel was lit up and there were more doors leading off to other tunnels. Mark and Robbie stood astounded at what they were witnessing. They couldn't quite believe that they were here. They had never thought that they would be standing in the middle of a tunnel where aliens lived. Maybe when they got back to Earth they could tell the others of their experience, but then again, there was no way that they would believe them. The others would probably think that they had gone mental. Though to be honest, they probably already did.

"Wow," Mark said, he was so amazed that he couldn't form any words.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive I guess." The Doctor told them with a smile. "Come on then, let's go and have a look at where we are. You never know, there might be something interesting in this place." The Doctor made his way through the tunnel with Mark and Robbie following closely behind.

The three of them walked down the tunnel. All the way, both Mark and Robbie hoped that they would find something down here that would allow them to get home. The Doctor, however, wanted to know what had gone on here. He was desperate to find out what happened after the last time he had been here and make sure that he sorted out whatever had happened.

"If this is where the residents live," Mark started. "Then where the hell are all the residents?" He asked. The Doctor turned around and looked at him.

"I don't know, but we'll find them." He said. "How are you anyway? Felling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can breathe easier now." Mark replied. Robbie put an arm around Mark and smiled down at him. He had been worried about Mark earlier. He had been worried that Mark might not have been able to make it this far.

"Good," the Doctor told him with a smile. "Now come on, let's keep moving."

The three of them continued to walk. Then, all of a sudden, one of the doors opened and a small creature came out of the hole with what looked like a gun. A gun that was pointed straight at them.

"Stop where you are!" The creature shouted, causing the Doctor, Robbie and Mark to turn around to look at the creature standing in front of them.

Mark and Robbie's eyes widened in fear and shock. Fear because the thing in front of them was pointing a gun in their direction and shock because they had never seen anything like that in their lives before. The creature that was standing in front of them was small and chubby. It had pale, wrinkly skin and its eyes were red.

"Doctor..." Mark's voice shook with fear.

"What on earth is that?" Robbie asked,

"It's a Quadillian." The Doctor told them, not once taking his eyes off the creature in front of them.

"Quad-what?" Mark asked.

"Quadillian." The Doctor repeated.

"SILENCE!" The creature shouted at them, shutting the three of them up immediately. "You will be taken to separate quarters. We need only the Doctor." The Quadillian said.

Suddenly more Quadillians came up from behind and grabbed Mark and Robbie, separating them. The Doctor looked at them. He tried to help but some Quadillians got hold of him before he could reach either Mark or Robbie.

Mark screamed out, trying to get out of the alien's hold. But it didn't matter how much he struggled, nothing happened. The hold the aliens had on him was too strong. He looked over at Robbie with fear in his eyes and found that Robbie was in the same position as he was.

Robbie looked over at Mark and their eyes locked before they were pulled apart completely and taken away, out of the tunnel they were in.

The Doctor watched, unable to help. As soon as Mark and Robbie and been taken away, he felt the grips of the Quadillians on him, loosen and he turned around to the Quadillian that had the gun pointing at him. Thankfully, he had put it down now and was looking at the Doctor with a twisted smile on his face.

"Bring them back!" The Doctor shouted at the small creature in front of him.

"No, they will only get in the way."

"What do you want with me?" The Doctor asked.

"You are the one responsible for what has happened to us." The creature said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Captain Jed and I am here to make sure that you are killed after what happened to our planet after the last time to came here." Captain Jed said.

"I only helped. I did all that I could to stop your planet was having an environmental break down!" The Doctor told him.

"But what you did has stopped us from being able to live on the surface of the planet. Anything that was on the surface has died. Nothing can survive very long out there. It becomes too hot and hard to breathe. We have lost many of our people because of what you did. You were the one who put the chemical in the atmosphere that has killed everything this planet ever had. Now, thanks to you, the only place that is safe for us is down here, underground where the air cannot get to us." Captain Jed was looking at the Doctor was clear disgust in his eyes. The Doctor had had no idea that what he had done would have so much effect on the planet – and not in a good sense.

"I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. I only wanted to help." The Doctor told him. "Please, you have to understand it. If I had done nothing then the whole planet would have affectedly died."

"I don't think you quite understand what you have done, Doctor." Jed said. "The whole planet has died and it's all because of you. Now it's time for you to pay for what you have done. And the way you will do that is to die! In only a matter of days you will be dead. Bring him in." The Quadillians that had been holding him tightened their grips on him and led him through another tunnel, following Captain Jed. The Doctor knew he had to get out, save Mark and Robbie and get off this planet. The only problem was, there seemed no way that they could get off this planet. Not without the TARDIS anyway.

There was no way back, even if they did escape.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. :D I have to admit, I don't know when I will be updating this. I'm concentrating on my LJ FFs 'Stay for Good' and 'Everything's Changed'. So hold on for a while and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I'm able. To be honest, I need to have a good think where I want to take this. I had an idea, but I was stupid and didn't write it down... **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**OAO**_


End file.
